A Guado Christmas
by Wingedbullets
Summary: Tidus and Seymour celibrate there first christmas as a couple.
1. Default Chapter

Autor: Kuwakaskei

Couple: Seymour/Tidus

It was another cold December day, and in the great small city of Guadosalam. Everyone was decorating for Christmas and were trying to make the other wise very dull town into a beautiful, sparkly place that everyone in Spira would want to see. Now in this small little town of the Guado's lived on small little human boy who had also become a part of there still growing family. This boy was none other that Tidus, Guardian of Lady Yuna who is now called High Summoner Yuna. Tidus is also Measter Seymour's lover, and companion.

Well Tidus was helping to decorate the large masion that housed Measer Seymour and himself. Placing the big tree in the corner of the large living room and putting small trinkets hear and there all over it. Placing Bright red bows and hanging mistletoe up in diferent places, posibly to catch a sertian guado unaware. This was Tidus always happy with something or another, never seen without a smile on his cheerfull face. Once the decorations were all up Tidus did a few final fixups then ran up to the oom that he and his lover shared.

The bedroom was just like everything else in Guadosalam, fixed up in a Christmas like way with anything that could fit into it. Tidus him self did this though some things were a little sideways here and there but other wise he content with it. Suffleing into some winter cloths and putting on a bullky jaket and of course his winter head band, he ran down the stairs and to the door where Tromel was waiting with his snow boots.

"We wouldn't want you to catch a cold as a present for Christmas now would we?"

"No, I don't belive I do. I want to be well so that I can have fun with everyone on Christmas." Tromel handed me my boots with a large smile on his kind old face. Slipping onto them I was about to take off to the out side world but was suddenly stoppled by a scarf being wraped around my neck. _"Good old Tromel. Always making sure you're ready for to face the elements."_

"Don't forget your scarf, Young little master." I turned to him with a slight frown.

"Tromel how many times do I have to tell you just call me Tidus. Were all family here."

"Sorry it's a habbit that's hard to break." I gave him a slight smile.

"That's OK. Well I'll see you later tonight. Bye." I left waving behind my back as I left the house and ran down towarnd the snow covered Thunder plaines.


	2. home again

Autor: Kuwakaskei

Couple: Seymour/Tidus

I came back late that night hoping that Seymour was home by now. I had gotten a bit side tracked because of some stupid feinds that thought I would make a nice little snack. Well to bad for them, there nothing but a pile of mush now. Ha Ha take that! Coming up to the entrance of Guadosalam I thought back on to how I came to live here.

Flashback

"Hey Yuna want to play a little Blits ball? I hered you've been practicing."I bounced the ball on my head as I followed her along the beach of Besaid.

"No. Not really. As a matter of fact im going to meet someone that I met while hunting for spheres of you and other things." I stopped bouncing the ball.

"Really and who would this be exactly?"

"Oh some one that you wouldn't know Im sure."

And their she left me staring out after her. Feeling slightly worrined I followed behind. I could here her talking to someone, and it sounded like Seymour. Poking my head out over the little bush I hid behind I watched as she jummped up and kissed my fiancee full on the mouth. "WHAT THE!!!!!!!.........." I was looking into there startled faces of my Love's and Yuna.

"Tidus its not what it looks like…." I couldn't help what I said then.

"Oh yhea sure Seymour. That's right I didnt just cacth you kissing Yuna. Your no different then you were when you were trying to kill us and marry Yuna. Oh im sorry you did marry her so actually it's my fualt. Im just some bed mate is that it! Some little boy to have…have…" I couldn't stand there any more so I ran. Full out sprinted deeper into the forest of the island. Oh how I wished I could go further than that. To run as far away from the disgusting truth that I was just being used. I finaly came to the edge of the highest peak on the island. My secret place where I could see the wide expance of the ocean and to my left the small town of Besaid. I just sat there looking out over the deep waters. I would be so easy to just jump right now, but I know some one will see me and come swimming out to get me. After all they have t be able to swim they live on an island surrounded by water. Suddenly I relised that almost every thing I saw reminded me of Seymour. The deep blue sea, the color of his eyes. The light turqois ble that was close to the shore reminded me of his hair. I use more to describe him but why do so when hes right behind me.

"Tidus….Im…Im sorry. I didn't want to kiss her or do anything with her. She came on to me not the other way. Please believe me. I beg you." He walked a bit closer.

"Don't come near me!! I don't want anything to do with you. You used me!!" "No I would never.."

"Queit!! I hate you Seymour!!! I hate you!!!" I was looking at him now, and what I saw made my heart shatter. He collapsed to the ground with tears coming from his eyes. He was wispering a mantra of, "I"m sorry" to "Please don't leave me" As if my body had no will of its own I wrapped my arms around him and lay my head upon his. "I forgive you. I was just so mad, but I was wrong for what I said. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No were both sorry." Seymour then his head in my lap as we wathched the golden sun make a rainbow of light cascade across the darkening sky.

End Flashback

Yeah those were the hard days now its time for the real life to begin and we'll be there for each other nomatter what. I thought to my self then I headed throught the decorated gates of Guadosalam.


End file.
